Philosophy
by Grand Puba of All The Smurfs
Summary: While meditating, the monks discuss something very profound...Pure nothingness, pure nonsense, funny and sarcastic. R&R. Rated for suggestion.


"You know what?" Raimundo mused, legs crossed under him on the lush green grass. Beside him, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi were in the same positions. All of their eyes were closed.

Quietly, Kimiko responded, "What?"

"That 70's Show is the best."

A simple statement, yet it caused a chuckle from Kimiko.

"Yeah, it is." She mumbled, smiling. Omi, eyes still closed, crinkled his brow.

"What show would this be?" He asked, his squeaky voice calm and serene from his meditation.

"That 70's Show." Raimundo responded.

"We know it's from the 70s, he means what's the name?" Clay asked, hat casting shadows on his chinless face.

"That's the name. That 70's Show." Kimiko told him.

"So it was made in the 70's?" Clay asked.

"No, it was made in, like, 1998. It takes _place _in the 70s." Raimundo explained.

"What is a 'show'?" Omi asked.

"A TV show. Like that episode of Oprah I showed you last week." Kimiko said.

"Ah, so the woman on this show solves the problems of millions of devoted and beloving fans while becoming an icon in the global community?"

"No, the kids just get high and fool around."

"What's that?"

"Getting high?" Raimundo asked. Omi nodded.

"Pot."

"What is pot?"

"Marijuana." Kimiko answered.

"What is--"

"An illegal drug that gets you all coo-coo pants and loopy." Raimundo said. They all had remained in their meditation positions.

"What is fooling around?" Omi asked.

"We'll tell you when you're twenty." Clay snapped, before Raimundo, taking great delight in the question, could answer.

"Why does it 'rock' so?" The little monk asked. Kimiko and Raimundo chuckled.

"Because it's hilarious." Raimundo said.

"Why?"

"It just is." Kimiko said.

"What is it about?"

"A bunch of kids growing up in the 70's. Like, this dude Eric, really skinny, dorky guy, who gets this hot red who's totally into him, except she goes blonde sometime in the middle." Raimundo grinned, though nobody could see it.

"Their are other characters." Kimiko pointed out.

"Like who?" Raimundo asked.

"Fez." Kimiko and Raimundo howled in laughter, keeping their disposition.

"He rocks." Raimundo laughed.

"What's a Fez?" Clay asked.

"Foreign Exchange Student." Raimundo told.

"Where's the 'Z' come in?"

"Creative license."

"Oh my god, he's so cute!" Kimiko gushed.

"He's hornier than the Playboy dude." Raimundo grinned again.

"What about Kelso?" Kimiko asked.

"He's such an idiot! Ashton Kutcher rocks!"

"I know!"

"I hate Jackie, though."

"She's annoying."

"Hyde!"

"DUDE, Hyde KICKS--"

"Eh-hem." Clay interrupted Kimiko's near-utter. She blushed to blind eyes.

"I love how he's always talking about the feds." Raimundo commented.

"What are the feds?" Omi asked.

"The federal agents. The government. The Man." Raimundo cracked another manic smile.

"What about the whole water-car?"

"'There's this guy who, like, made this car, and it runs on _water_, man!'" Raimundo quoted, falling out of his state of peace and landing on his back, eyes squinting into the sudden flash of bright light. His comrades followed suit, forming a circle on their backs.

"What if they really do have a car that runs on water?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, and the feds are holding back on us till we're bathing in our own waste?" Raimundo commented, grinning at the thought. Clay looked offended.

"Partner, can't you go two seconds without cussing?" The Texan asked, face growing red.

"Dude, did you hear a curse in there? 'Cause I sure didn't." Raimundo scowled at his burly friend, lifting his head a bit before letting it fall back. Clay fumed but kept silent.

"If they were, who'd you think would get them first?" The Brazilian asked.

"Japan, no question." Kimiko giggled.

"Why Japan? Why can't Brazil ever get some recognition?" Raimundo asked, insulted.

"You gave us the monkey and that girl from Cory in the House, it's not very impresive," Kimiko retorted, "Plus, Japan always gets everything first."

"I think you mean America." Clay said, hat on his nose.

"Will you shut up, Clay, everybody hates you guys." Raimundo snapped. Omi sighed.

"Why do I always feel like the strange male in?" He asked.

"Odd man out." kimiko corrected.

"Same difference."

"There you go, sport." Raimundo sighed, not daring to explain. It was then that Dojo called them for a new Shen Gong Wu.

A\N-Pure nothingness, please forgive if there's lack of interest. Haven't made a good XS fic in some time. Let me know what ya'll think.


End file.
